


Just a Couple of Dads Catching a Buzz

by grasonas



Series: The World will be Different and New [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas
Summary: Alex and Michael are tired™. Their teething baby daughter kept them up all night and they are in desperate need of coffee.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The World will be Different and New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Just a Couple of Dads Catching a Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [Vlamburn pic and Vlamis’s added comment](https://gra-sonas.tumblr.com/post/638584262234341377/cosmic-coffee).
> 
> Set in the same verse as [The World will be Different and New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044546).

“Do you remember when we used to stay up most of the night for entirely different reasons and needed the caffeine buzz to make it through the next day?”

Alex smiled, and kept pouring coffee into his mug until it almost spilled over. Michael, stranding right next to him, took several greedy gulps from his own mug.

“I do remember. Those were good times,” Alex agreed. His hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes, and yet he’d never looked more beautiful to Michael. Alex took a sip from his coffee mug and moaned.

Michael should’ve been way too tired to react, but he did - his cock twitched. Alex’s moan was his cat nip (alien nip?), and even though he felt like he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it right now, he secretly hoped that it would always be like this. He never wanted to stop wanting Alex.

“How is it that I love her so unbelievably much, but at the same time I wish she’d vanish just for a couple of hours so that we could catch up on sleep,” Alex pondered. Even his voice sounded tired.

Michael slung his arm around Alex’s back and pulled him close enough to kiss his cheek. He considered dropping his head on Alex’s shoulder just for a second, but then the baby monitor lit up and they both heard a mewl coming from the loud speaker.

“I love her too, more than life itself, but couldn’t she give us five minutes to get some much needed coffee before she woke up again?” Michael knew his voice sounded whiny, but he couldn’t help himself. Staying up the whole night with a teething baby was no fun.

Alex blinked up at him. “I’ll go, keep drinking your coffee.”

Michael shook his head. “Oh no, darlin’, I’ll go. You look like you’re about to keel over. Please, sit down and drink your coffee, I’ll check on her.”

He pressed a soft kiss into the disheveled mess that was Alex’s hair, put his mug down on the counter and walked over to the nursery. Alex stayed where he was, trying not to sway. How was it possible to be this tired? He hugged his coffee mug closer and allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes for a moment.

The next thing he knew was someone carefully prying the mug out of his grasp. He blinked his eyes open but his vision was still fuzzy.

“Did you fall asleep in the middle of your kitchen?” He recognized Isobel’s voice but had no idea why she’d be here. He felt her grab his arm and he swayed in her general direction.

“Oh Alex, you are really, really tired.” Alex couldn’t do much more than nod. He shifted his weight to his bad leg and winced. He’d been wearing his prosthetic all night so he’d be able to carry the baby around whenever it was his turn. Going by the pain flaring up in his stump, he’d walked at least a marathon last night.

Isobel’s voice turned resolute. “Okay, time to get some things in order. You, off to the bedroom. Take off the prosthetic and lie down.” She turned around to Michael who carried a wailing baby in his arms. Isobel plucked her from Michael’s arm and within a minute, there was blessed silence in their living room.

“Iz, are you a baby whisperer, what did you do,” Michael asked in awe.

“Doesn’t matter what I did. It worked, didn’t it?” She winked at him.”So here is what we’re going to do. I’ll take Noreen with me for a couple of hours, while you two will get some sleep. We’ll be back in the afternoon and then you can take over again. I’ll bring something for her teeth that helped Eloise through the night when she was her age. And now, off you go, help your husband, Michael. I love you.”

Michael kissed the baby’s head. “Your dads love you so much, sweetheart, please be good. See you in a couple of hours.” He then kissed Isobel on the cheek. “I don’t know how to thank you, Iz, but I couldn’t be more grateful. You’re saving us.”

“I love doing this for you, Michael, you know that. I haven’t had a chance to spend much time with her yet, so this should be nice. I’m glad you texted me last night and asked for my help. Now go, make sure Alex takes the leg off, I think he’s in pain.”

Michael looked worried. “I told him he should take it off but he insisted on wearing it so he could carry her around. I’ll go and take care of him. And then sleep. See you later.”

Isobel took Noreen back to the nursery to get her dressed for their day together, while Michael headed into the kitchen. He prepared the coffee machine and set the timer for 4 in the afternoon. Then he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and walked back to his and Alex’s bedroom.

When he entered, the blinds were closed and Alex was perched on the edge of the bed, trying to remove the prosthetic in the dim light of the lamp on his night stand. Michael closed the bedroom door behind him, walked over to their bed and the water bottles floated out of his hands, one landing on Alex’s night stand, one on his own.

Michael kneeled down in front of Alex. “Here, let me help.”

Alex leaned back and let Michael take off the prosthetic. He groaned when it finally came off. Michael put it down next to the bed before he removed the sock. The stump looked red and slightly swollen.

Without thinking, Michael put his hand on it and seconds later, Alex sighed in relief. The sensation of Michael’s healing powers was hot and almost too difficult to endure, but he knew he’d feel so much better afterwards.

When Michael took his hand away after a minute or two, he looked at the stump. “It’s no longer swollen, you should be able to sleep without pain.”

Alex pulled Michael up and into his arms. “Thank you,” he mumbled into Michael’s mouth when he kissed him. When Michael pulled back after a while, Alex murmured angrily. “Only a second, darlin’, let me help you under the covers,” Michael said in a soothing voice.

“Want you with me under the covers,” Alex mumbled.

“Wild horses wouldn’t keep me from joining you, Alex.” Michael walked around the bed and crawled in from the other side. They met in the middle and reached for each other blindly. Michael snuggled up behind Alex and slung his arm around his mid section, his hand sneaking underneath the silky top of Alex’s pajamas.

He rested his splayed hand on Alex’s stomach and felt Alex’s abs pull together underneath his palm. He pressed a soft kiss into Alex’s neck. “I love you, Alex.”

“And I love you, Michael. So much,” Alex mumbled sleepily. Michael was sure he’d already drifted off to sleep when Alex spoke again. “I’m tired to the bone, but I can’t wait to see her again.”

Michael’s heart did a little flip in his chest. “I’m so glad you said that, because I feel the same.”

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr (gra-sonas << mind the hyphen!) or Twitter (@grasonas).


End file.
